mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultra 1337/Ultra Rare Items
Please order below. Pre-Order Hey when your open can i have 2 rough rubies? Total of 10 clicks. 01:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Click on 's Dino Bone Sticker Module. I have already sent you a friend request. 16:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) clicked please send rubies. 22:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 15 Credits at the Credits Page. 22:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Pre trade info I will buy an apple when open.-- 17:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) 1 Click anywhere to my page 17:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :done-- 17:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Item sent. You have also earned 25 credits at the Credits Page. 17:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) aww skip you beat me to #1 by a couple of hours. 01:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'll have.... 1 Rough Diamind.-- 13:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) 5 Clicks to my Alter Ego Mod. (My page is in my sig) 19:29, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 17:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 10 Credits at the Credits Page. 17:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 18:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) More 2 Diamonds (One for 5 clicks one with store credits).-- 18:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll let this one slide, but please order with store credits on the store credits talk page next time. 5 clicks to my lightworm. 18:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh I didn't know. Annyway I'll click.-- 18:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm out of clicks. I'll click tomorrow or maybe a few hours.-- 18:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll click now.-- 12:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 12:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 1 Credit at the Credits Page. 20:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Sponser ship I will support your store if you want. Also I'll give you a neb to sponser you.-- 18:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Elementals I would like to buy: 11 Elemental Wind 15 Elemental Water 1 Elemental Fire 5 Elemental Earth -- 00:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :64 clicks to my galactic gallery module please 00:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I've clicked.-- 00:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 8 Credits at the Credits Page. 01:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Phantom orchid? i was wondering how many phantom orchids are available.-- 21:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Quite a few... and I can always make more if necessary. 21:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I will buy as many that i can, i'll pay you a tip.-- 21:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::A referral would be nice... I can send you 20 if you want for 120 clicks + 5 click tip. 21:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll buy it and in return i gave you a dino fang tip :)-- 21:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay. all clicks 2 my lightworm please 21:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay I will also give you an extra 5 clicks for the last trade we did.-- 21:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::thx 21:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Items sent. You have also earned 10 Credits at the Credits Page. 21:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks. Clicks sent.-- 21:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I will have.. 5 Worker Bees, 4 tires, and 4 Nitros.-- 14:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) 11 Clicks to my pet robot module. 16:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll click.-- 18:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Clicked please send.-- 18:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 3 Credits at the Credits Page. 18:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Very big order :) I will buy 200 nebs.-- 18:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I will pay through out the week. bye.-- 18:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :OMG!*slap HOLY COW!-- 18:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Uh.. sorry... i cant exactly handle that many right now... (and i doubt any other shop can) 19:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe the offical Store.-- 19:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, probably, but it would take me a very long while to gather up that many nebs. 19:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::How about this. Click on each other's Robots a few times daily and we'll click each other's mine mod as much as possible 19:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::That was close to my idea and don't worry this is farelly easy to handle if you spread it out i'll give you 60 click tip at the end. -- 19:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Let's just make this an "unoffical deal" and just keep what you get. (no extra clicks required) (I'll try to click daily) 19:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay and also click on my symbiosis. (when i put you on.) this will speed up the progress. i will also try to click daily.-- 19:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'll put you on my symbiosis as well. 19:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If things work out you may also end up with 200 nebs :)-- 19:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay. This is getting long, so let's move the rest of this conversation to my talk. 19:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay-- 19:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) big order 20 loose sparks.-- 14:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) 20 clicks to my Lightworm Module 19:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay than.-- 11:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I have clicked please send.-- 11:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 3 Credits at the Credits Page. 20:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'll take another 20.-- 21:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) 20 clicks to my lightworm, i trust you, so ill send them now 21:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I clicked.-- 21:18, October 16, 2009 (UTC) You have also earned 3 Credits at the Credits Page. 21:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.-- 21:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Please come again! :) 21:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh i will!-- 21:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) btw, you have won an Ultra 1337 special, worth 20 Credits at the Credits Page for all of the orders :D 21:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sweet!I love shopping here!-- 11:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You know what Another 20 loose spparks (I payed in advance).-- 12:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) LOL, what do you need so many for? sent and btw, 3 credits at the credits page. 12:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I want to stalk up my shop!-- 12:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) More stalking 5 Starreyed's Autographs.-- 12:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Plz dont touch the credits page, it confuses me. :) Anyways, stalking is, well... just make sure you type stocking next time. The credits have already been given, and 5 clicks to my symbiosis 12:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I clicked if your wondering.-- 12:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) o ok. Items sent. (Before I think) 19:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Dino Horn I want one dino Horn.--FreddyderHamster 09:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) 5 clicks to my Pet Robot module 10:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I have give you the clicks. Can i have two dino horns more?--FreddyderHamster 13:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay. 10 clicks to my pet robot module 19:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I have give you the clicks--FreddyderHamster 08:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 6 Credits at the Credits Page. 11:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) order 100 Tire''.--FreddyderHamster 19:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC)'' I will sell the tires (50 clicks) if you want and i can do a block click for the pipes and gypsum if you want. 19:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok I only want the tire.--FreddyderHamster 13:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) K. 15 clicks to 's merchobot module. 19:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) O.K i have give 15 clicks on 's merchobot module--FreddyderHamster 13:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) 15 more clicks to the same mod. 19:29, October 28, 2009 (UTC) O.k i have give you the clicks-- 19:21, October 29, 2009 (UTC) 20 clicks to the same mod 19:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) O:k i have give you the clicks. can ihave 3 gypsum and 1 pipe more -- 19:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) 90 clicks to 's pet golem and 30 to his pet water bug. 19:43, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I have clicked. I want 30 Loose Sparks more-- 12:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Pet golem, not merchobot... 19:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *note: your price is not changed for this order (i updated prices)* 19:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) With the pet golem Module it´s my mistake i will clicked anyway on you pet golem module-- 11:30, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I have clicked.-- 12:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 30 clicks to my light worm, and then i can send you the items 19:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) i have clicked-- 11:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 10 Credits at the Credits Page. 12:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) nebular crystal I would like to buy 4 nebular crystals.-- 04:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 100 clicks to my pet robot plz. 12:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Dude that is a ripoff.-- 20:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Medium Order I will have 5 nitro,5 spoilers,5 shocks,5 carburetors,5 mufflers My MLN user is voulker And you may already see my friend request. Vulture5510 18:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks to 's pet robot and 15 clicks to my pet robot. 18:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I paid 15 clicks to your pet robot module but when you said 10 clicks to Juicyfruit64's pet robot module Vulture5510 20:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks to his merchobot (oops!) 20:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Done and done! Thank you for being fast about the order! Hope your buisness is a huge success!Vulture5510 21:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Items sent. You have also earned 5 Credits at the Credits Page. 21:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) new to ordering I need rough gems for the POS and Level 4 masterpiece. I do have items besides clicks I could trade, including the following volume/items :5 Phantom Orchids, 11 heoic stories ,12 Dino Fangs :35 Strawberries, 40 loose sparks, 20 tires :13 Ancient Scrolls, over 800 dino Scales, 2 nitro :8 spoilers Leave a message on my talk page please 22:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :A few weeks isn't an issue, how much of what ( clicks included ) will it cost and how to get it to you please? 01:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I have a block click already set up. Click on 's gem modules as often as possible, and i will send any gems i recieve to you. how does that sound? 20:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : k, kinda sounds like it would be as fast as I'm getting now from what rank 4 friends I have now, but worth trying. 19:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : :In case you are wondering, currently have 3 rough diamonds, 14 rough rubies, 9 rough saphires out of the 20 each I'm after.... 02:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC)